


Wild Horses

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He took delight in breaking people, but he could never break her.
Relationships: Madelyn Stillwell/Stan Edgar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Wild Horses

Fear. He knew how to install fear in those who worked for him. Those he knew would one day rise up in the ranks, maybe take his job one day he took great delight in breaking them.

Stan Edgar always broke them except her. Oh, how he tried to break Madelyn Stillwell. Pain meant nothing to her, she faked the right responses to pain. But he could tell that it was empty. The screams and cries were a performance. 

The same thing with pleasure. She made the right sounds, moved the right way, but it was hollow. It meant nothing to her. 

Some people broke the first time they killed, a part of their soul dying because of the act. Madelyn’s hadn’t. She killed as if it were the most natural thing in the world to her. He had watched her do it. 

She would later confess while lying naked in his bed that she had killed many times. The first time hadn’t bothered her in the slightest.

There was no one she loved or cared enough about whose death would hurt enough to damage her. It was a mixture of irritating and fascinating.

Once he had thought about firing her, his annoyance at not being able to break her so great he had confessed this to her. He remembers the way she had laughed. 

“You won’t though. Not just because I’m one of your most competent employees which I am or because it is better to have me on your side,” She told him, champagne in her hand. “It’s because you need me way more than I need you now,”.

“Really?” Stan had asked.

“If you fire me or to have me bumped off, you can best believe all those secrets I know will come out and Vought would crumble. Even if you prevented that, there is the matter more of me having the loyalty of most of the heroes than you do,” Madelyn explained. “You know you can’t keep them under control without me. Fear only works for so long, especially with those that can snap your body in half in seconds,”.

She was right. Madelyn had made herself indispensable to the company, to him. 

He was like the father they feared, she was like the mother they adored, who they would do anything for, who only ever disciplined them when needed. And when she did, they didn’t hate her the way they did him. Oh, no, they were desperate to get back into her good books again.

It roughly after that conversation he stopped taking her to his bed. Why? It was the look in her eyes when she spoke those words. The only thing she wanted was Vought, he couldn’t get rid of her. But the same couldn’t be said for her getting rid of him.

He didn’t trust her not to put a pillow over his head while he slept.

Madelyn was like a wild horse that was too wild to ever be tamed or broken into submission. He saw that after a while. It's why he was sure when he was ready to retire he would give Vought to her.


End file.
